Bakudekuchako
by kwityerbeliaken
Summary: They get along about as well as you'd expect. Polyamory.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, Uraraka, I can't find the soy sauce." Izuku's eyes squinted in the fluorescent lighting of the refrigerator, and it looked a little funny with his bulky figure crouched down, wearing an apron that tied around his hips. The brunette felt her pulse quicken at the sight, her fluffy eyebrows shooting up in thought. "Hmm? Oh, it's 'cause I took it out. It's over here, see?" She'd had her own little apron on, though whereas Izuku's shirt and apron were clean, hers was already messy, and they'd only been _starting_ to prepare dinner together. A scarred hand reached for the soy sauce bottle, and was thwarted when the buxom brunette slipped it away from his grasp, and from _hers_ , leaving it floating in the air above them, too high to reach. She grinned at the look of surprise in his face, and a bubbly laugh escaped her when the same hand shot out for _her_ this time, pulling her into his arms.

Izuku brought her close, his nose brushing over hers familiarly, warmth radiant in his eyes as he eyed her face closely. "Am I really gonna have to kiss you for it?" When they were in high school he would've _never_ had the nerve to say it. Uraraka bumped against one of three plates on the counter, pushing it back with her rump as she slid her hands over the hills of Izuku's shoulders. "Youuu know it! Better yet, soy sauce costs _three_ kisses." She told him, as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh. _Three_. Hmn. Hm hm hm. Gotta check and see if I've even got that much." They played this game often, and sometimes it ended in a barrage of more kisses than was promised, Uraraka closing her eyes in pure bliss as she felt his warm breath on her rosy cheeks, when

BAM!

"You morons're burnin' the fucking curry." He always came in like a sudden explosion, leaving Uraraka's hair standing on end, her expression frazzled. It took all of three steps for Bakugou to push past them and stir the large cooking pot, taking a sample of it, blowing impatiently before tasting, only to season it to his own liking - - which was usually always so spicy it blew Ochaco's head off. "Where's the stupid fuckin' soy sauce?" He added in, though it wobbled right above his spiky head of blonde hair.

As if sensing her immediate dismay, Izuku leaned in, his hands on her hips, pressing a warm, lingering kiss to her cheek. "That's two I still owe you, right?" He murmured, feeling the shape of rounded glass against his head. He looked up, reaching for the bottle, and smiling half apologetically, and the other half mischievously. His hands slipped from her and easily passed over Bakugou's large back, their hips touching as he offered the other male the bottle of soy. Bakugou took it with a grumble, and turned into the sweetly murmured, " _Welcome home_ " kiss that Izuku then offered.

What had Ochaco _landed_ herself in?

Well, like any cliche Japanese romance, it started in high school. Pink cherry blossoms, neatly pressed uniforms, solace in an empty courtyard behind school.

"Uraraka-san, I still don't get why you're bringing me here," Izuku trailed behind her, his sleeve caught in her grasp as she tugged him forward, underneath the shade of tall trees. She eyed him over her shoulder and stopped, guiding him by the shoulders. "There. Stand right there." She released his sleeve, watching a single cherry blossom petal slowly fall right onto his head of perpetually messy hair. With a smile, she was reaching for it, plucking it from his hair, holding it against her chest for courage.

"Deku, I- -" Looking at the openness of his face, the demure smile he wore had her cutting herself short, her shyness overwhelming her. Was she really going to do this? Jeopardize their friendship? No, she'd already been through this with herself! She shook her head and stood her ground, feeling the soft petal underneath her fingertips. "I think you're _amazing_. You've always been my inspiration, my goal, and I know we're gonna work for different hero agencies but I don't- -I _really_ don't want to just be some _memory_ to you." It'd been a long while since she'd seen him flustered, since he'd long ago grown accustomed to things like _talking to girls_ and being within touching distance with one. But it was refreshing seeing the telltale quiver of his shoulders, the flush that reached all the way to the tips of his ears, his lips parted in undignified squeaks. A lump in her throat that she couldn't clear, a tightness in her chest that wouldn't disappear, she felt tears starting to blur her vision.

"I want to be _together_ with you-uoooh my **god** , _Bakugou,_ howlonghaveyoubeenstandingthere?!"

The lump was suddenly gone, her chest felt twice as heavy, and now her own complexion pretty much matched Deku's, who turned around immediately at the mention of his childhood friend. "Kacchan?" The two of them stared on in mortification as he approached them, bumping into Deku's shoulder and forcing him behind. His eyes dropped for a second, then picked up, glaring daggers into Uraraka's.

"What the fuck is _this_ supposed to be?" He asked, and waited for an answer. The girl stammered internally, her eyes widening. "What do you _mean_ what's it supposed to be, it's a- -" She looked at Deku over Bakugou's shoulder, her shoulders bunching. "It's a confession, and you're- -you're friggin' _ruining_ it!" Uraraka didn't mean for the tears to come back, but when they did, they were _angry_ tears, and it had the two boys stiffening up as she confronted Bakugou, her fists balling into his shirt, her fingers trembling. Bakugou looked bored enough to yawn, and Deku had to place a hand on each of their shoulders. "Wait, _please_ Uraraka-san, he's not worth it, just ignore him,"

"Ignore _me_?" Bakugou smacked Deku's hand off of his shoulder, his sneer dangerously close to Uraraka's face. "She thinks she's got a right to what's _mine_? She's gotta have a better fuckin' idea than _ignoring_ me," he simultaneously stumped the two others.

A silence. Bakugou's eerie smirk wavered. "'the fuck you both suddenly get all _quiet_ for- -"

"What's _yours_ , Bakugou?" Had she heard right? Uraraka released his shirt with a wrinkle of her nose, sharing the same confused expression with Izuku, who was suddenly tugged closer by Bakugou's side. The blond gestured with an emphatic tug. " _This_ guy."

The green-haired teen answered for the two of them, a simple, " _What_." It wasn't even a question, All Might's successor suddenly more in the dark than he'd ever been about Kacchan's mystifying thought process. Bakugou's gaze darted wildly between the two of them. His eyes settled on Izuku, who had that same, comically stupid look. "You're mine. _Bastard_."

"Since _when_?" Uraraka blurted, and Izuku returned with a redfaced, "That's what _I'd_ like to know!"

"So you mean," Bakugou released Izuku's crumpled up jacket, backing up and growing quieter, a rare expression of puzzlement on his face. "You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me. You're _mine_. What, just 'cause I didn't explicitly spell it out for your dumb-ass," Bakugou trailed off, and Uraraka was stunned into silence. It was such a contrast to how Bakugou _acted_ when he was around Izuku and- -oh wow, she finally got it. Well. His near obsession with beating Izuku kinda made sense, now. No, that still didn't make sense.

The three teens were thoroughly flustered, but it was seemingly all in the open. Except for one thing, which was _Izuku's_ feelings. The troubled male groaned and held his head in his hands, squatting down in his overwhelming torrent of confusion and other such mixed emotions. Uraraka's eyes lifted up, watching the indiscernible features of Bakugou's thoughtful expression. She watched his hand lift, nudging another fallen flower petal from his hair, before stuffing it into his pocket. She still held hers with baited breath, the two of them at a loss.

"I know you're gonna ask me to choose," he mumbled, muffled in his hands.

Uraraka sure wasn't going to ask first, but she'd thought about it. Bakugou looked like he was tired of waiting, and she could already hear the crackling in his palms.

"And I don't think I can do that. I can't choose."

Aaaand the rest was history.

Bakugou didn't talk to Izuku for a couple months after that. It'd been a peaceful chapter of Dekuchaco in the early stages of their relationship, before Bakugou relented, came back and still somehow managed to keep his pride, marking his own sort of territory in Deku's life without interfering in Uraraka's. Well, mostly.

Deku's apartment was the only place you'd see the three of them together. Uraraka rented an apartment of her own, but rarely saw the place but once or twice a week, usually to grab more clothes or things for staying over at Deku's. On the other hand, Bakugou visited less, and rarely stayed the night. Uraraka suggested the both of them move in, just to be supportive and inclusive of Bakugou, but,

"Living with _you_ twenty-four seven would be a fucking _nightmare_."

And so Uraraka stopped suggesting it.

Now, I know you've been waiting this whole time for the reveal. How does sex _work_ between the three of them?

Is it some constant free-for-all orgy, you're wondering? Because that's what Uraraka thought it'd be.

"You're prolly wondering why I gathered you both here today~" Her arms were folded across her plush chest, wearing her usual nighties consisting of a pair of silk shorts, and either of their shirts, which was always comfortable enough to swim in. The other two sat on the couch, Izuku much more curious, and Bakugou as unenthusiastic as ever. "This is Deku's place, dumbass."

"Shh, literal ball of hot gas." Bakugou went rigid, and Izuku's hand shot to his thigh to stifle him. "We find ourselves in a _less than common_ situation, our both dating Izuku, and Izuku dating the two of us. So. I propose that whenever either of us are in the _mood_ , we put a sock on the door knob."

Uraraka held her hands on her hips proudly, and Bakugou pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are _so_ fucking retar- -"

"Okay, so, not a bad start," Deku supplied, trying to bridge the gap between the two different personalities in the two very different people he loved. "Her s... suggestion opens up conversation that we need to have eventually. You guys have both decided to put up with my inability to choose between you, so it's only natural that you wanna set up some boundaries."

"Screw that." Bakugou grabbed Uraraka by the wrist and tugged her forward, until she was stumbling over his lap and in effect straddling him, not her choice of course, but by the time her face flushed red and her words were weak, ineffectual stutters, he'd already had her small wrists pinned in his hands. "Listen up, _floater_." A poop joke surrounding her quirk, I sure hope you're proud. "I'm not gonna ask you for permission every time I wanna suck Deku's dick." His frankness had her squirming on his lap, but still he had her locked in his heated gaze, and that was all but inescapable. "And you don't have to tell me every time you want him in your greedy, little _snatch_. 'Cause I don't care what the _fuck_ he does with _you_. So keep that shit to yourself."

But it seemed like he did care. In that moment, as infinitesimal as it was, she felt it. He tossed her over onto the bed behind him and stood, shuffling out the door. Izuku could only guess what'd transpired between the two, calling out after him. "Kacchan, where're you- -"

" _Out_. Don't fucking follow me."

Despite Bakugou being... well, _Bakugou_... Uraraka found herself having a fulfilling relationship with Deku. Even when he was busy with being a hero, and simultaneously being _Bakugou's_ boyfriend, he'd always found time to make her feel special. And Bakugou was just a little more tolerable whenever Deku gave him attention, and it was little things like that, that _almost_ had Uraraka developing a strange kind of fondness and fascination with the blonde.

"Seriously, when we first started dating, I thought Bakugou would _fight me to the death_ over you or something weird like that," Uraraka told Izuku in confidence as she ate her much too spicy curry, slower than the rest because _spice_ , enough so that Bakugou was already finished and borrowing Deku's shower. She wasn't exactly a fan of sharing Izuku herself, but again, she was happy with him like this. Bakugou certainly wouldn't bully her out of her happiness.

"Oh, no. He likes you," Izuku supplied very nonchalantly, making Uraraka pause, her lips remaining closed around her spoon. She made a face that said, 'In what alternate universe is there a Bakugou that actually _likes_ me, because there's no way in heck that _this_ one does'.

Izuku laughed sweetly, his arm winding around her shoulders, guiding her against his body as they sat on the couch. "He does. 'Course, you and I both know how bad he is at saying it. But he respects you, a lot. Maybe it's 'cause you haven't known him as long as I have, so you just don't see it yet." Izuku pressed a quick kiss to her temple, which she returned underneath his chin, before the two of them were guiding her unfinished plate of curry onto the coffee table, so that their hands could find each other.

Three plates set on the counter, three toothbrushes in a cup on the bathroom sink, three mugs of coffee in the morning. One bed.

Work kept her busy, Deku kept her satiated, and Bakugou kept her on her toes. Bakugou was becoming less of an intrusion, and more of a permanent piece. She could tell he was starting to realize the same, when he'd automatically prepared her portion of food, or held the door open for her, even squirting a bit of toothpaste on her outstretched toothbrush before capping the tube. Sometimes he'd been so nonchalant about having _two_ to care for instead of one, that he sometimes forgot he was supposed to be hating her.

"Goin' on a stakeout." Bakugou kissed Deku's forehead, and Uraraka stood up on her tippy-toes, eyes closed, trying to suppress a smile as she felt his lips gently peck her forehead. She plopped down onto the ball of her heels, and Deku watched in amazement as Bakugou left the confines of his apartment without skipping a beat.

"He did that without realizing, didn't he?"

Uraraka felt herself smiling softly. "Third time this week."

She wasn't used to someone not _liking_ her, so of course she wanted to impress Bakugou. She wanted them to get along, if it meant making their lives easier. Uraraka couldn't stand the thought of being hated by anyone, even the most hateful hero in Japan.

Uraraka was trying to be likable. It was a silly thing, because she was already very likable, as Izuku'd tried to explain to her.

"Maybe- -" She tried to fathom, while wearing nothing but one of his shirts again, "Maybe I gross him out by walking around with nothing on? I mean, sometimes he catches me in a towel, but I swear I don't do that kinda stuff on purpose."

Izuku answered a little too quickly, "No, it's definitely not that."

"Or. Maybe I snore? He's always super grumpy in the mornings."

"Kacchan's grumpy _morning, noon, and night._ And you _do_ snore, but it's super soft. Kacchan literally tenses up and moves in real close whenever you stop to make sure you didn't stop breathing."

The endearing notion of that had her happily climbing over Izuku's lap. "Nuh- _uh_. He does not."

Izuku beamed proudly, his hands holding her sides. "He's carried you to the bed whenever you fall asleep on the couch. Since I accidentally end up waking you when _I_ do it, he's got a system worked down."

And like this, she discovered that he'd taken to her a lot more than he'd ever admit. She regarded him very differently, knowing these little secrets. It was easier to accept all the cussing and the forehead flicks, and the really, really mean nicknames. It was never _not_ awkward when they were alone, however.

He didn't really have much to say, and whenever she'd try to fill in the gaps with idle pieces of chatter, he'd interrupt her with a, "Deku'll be home soon" or "No thanks", but of course not as politely as all that. But she always found a way to entertain herself nonetheless.

If it was with Deku on the couch, she'd be all over him. With Bakugou, she had her legs pulled up underneath her and on the other side of the couch. She wondered if she should fake being asleep so that Bakugou'd carry her to the bed. He was probably about as firm as he looked. No, stupid dirty mind! A week without sex with Deku usually triggered these kinds of thoughts, even if they were about the perpetually brooding young adult. But Uraraka was even more annoying when she had something on her mind, so Bakugou was shooting himself in the foot by silencing her each time she tried to speak her ceaseless thoughts. A growl out of him stopped her bouncing and wriggling.

"Got something to say?" He nearly spat, face dragging in her general direction. "Fuckin' say it already."

"What's he like with you?" She was waiting for this, wearing her own shirt for once, one that hugged her chest and flaunted her trim waist. She manipulated gravity, right? Maybe that's why Bakugou's eyes felt heavy enough to drift downward. "Deku, I mean." She continued, not noticing the shift in his attention.

"Hah? Wouldn't _you_ like to know." He scratched his toned abdomen absentmindedly. She scooted closer to him on the couch, sitting expectantly. A few more moments of pause, and Bakugou's frown deepened. "He's cocky. Way more than he used to be when we were younger."

Uraraka struggled with something, and it showed in the way she bunched her shoulders together. "Well, I mean like," she leaned in to mumble, her lips pouty. "When you're _together_ together."

Bakugou rolled his eyes over her childish aversion to cussing. "Ask me properly: what's Deku like when you _fuck_? C'mon, say it."

"Fuh- -" She stumbled around the word, embarrassed that she'd found it harder to say than she'd originally thought. "What's Deku like when you guys... _fuck?_ Hah! See? I can cuss too! Fuck fuck fuck!" She jut out her upper lip, too used to imitating Bakugou for this to be her first time. At least, it was her first time doing the impersonation in front of _him_. He reached out with his middle finger and thumb, flicking her forehead with an added spark, making her hold her forehead in her palms as she cooed the pain away.

"Dunno why you even bother asking. Why would he be any different with you?" He asked, earning a quizzical stare from the girl, whose forehead sizzled from the newly added pink spot. She hummed around the question, her head plopping against the back of the couch. "Uhm. I don't know, really. It just..." She huffed, cheeks puffing out. "It makes me sad thinking there's a side of him I don't get to see, and that's with _you_ , so. I figured I'd give it a shot."

Bakugou was silent after that, and she was almost convinced that, that was his way of ending the conversation.

"When he gets too excited, he doesn't know what to do with his hands." Bakugou's words were measured, slow. Uraraka looked up at him, surprised, but her head was nodding. "Yeah! I noticed that too." Her voice picked up a little.

Bakugou shuffled, and for the first time, she'd been able to see the tension relax from his shoulders. "He sure takes his time... givin' head. Almost gets to mumbling, game plan's written all over his stupid face, I swear."

Uraraka smiled, nodding more eagerly this time. "I have a theory that he's still got those hero-statistic notebook thingies, only he's written down the exact coordinates of my g-spot!"

A snort. One goddamn snort out of Bakugou and it was enough to break Ochaco's fucking heart. "Was that a _laugh_?" She hoped.

"What? No." But Bakugou was already grinning, and he felt her hand on his thigh. He flinched hard, but she hadn't thought anything of it, searching the grin on his face for the limitless possibilities she had. "You know I've been really trying hard to get you to like me. You can swear me up n' down the apartment, but I know you've gotten a lot softer with me." Bakugou's grin left just as easy as it came, replaced with passiveness.

"C'mon. You and me- -we can make Deku _real_ happy." Uraraka didn't want to lose him now, not when she was so close.

"You- -" He snapped his face towards hers, and there was a flicker of something in his eyes again, something she couldn't place. "You're only saying all this for him, right? This, 'let's be friends' bullshit." Why else would she be trying so hard? The brunette quirkster blinked, trying to pick up on his meaning.

"God, none of this," he shook her off him, standing up suddenly. "None of this fucking _matters_ , because he's going to choose one day." The thought had never occurred to her, and it hit her so hard she felt like she couldn't breathe. _Choose_. "Me, or you, it's never gonna be the both of us, and you're too much of a happy-go-lucky moron to come to terms with it." Was this what was on his mind? He was already preparing himself for this? Uraraka couldn't even imagine the life they had now possibly ending.

He'd been ready for it since the day they'd started this sordid agreement.

When Izuku found her, she was wracked up with it. The paranoia, the fear that he'd suddenly find one reason or another to choose. And the stupid thing was, she wasn't even worried about him choosing Bakugou over her. What if Bakugou was the one left behind? She should've been glad at the prospect, but she didn't _want_ Bakugou unhappy, she didn't want his darker outlook realized. Without explaining why, she told him she was tired and that she had to get up early tomorrow. That it'd be better if she slept at home, this time. Instead of going straight to his place after a busy day, she texted him an excuse, and returned home. Her bed was smaller than Deku's, but it felt much too big by herself. She didn't know how she was going to face Bakugou again, much less Izuku.

It was a week later that she returned not because she'd cured her cowardice, but because she knew she'd find strength in Izuku's arms, as she'd always done before. About 1am, the apartment was dark, so she hadn't seen the note Deku'd left saying he'd be out of town on a mission for the weekend. She made her way through the apartment, dropping her bag, her shoes. She saw his figure lying there, in the blankets, and sighed in relief. She was glad to be alone with him.

As soon as her weight dipped in the bed, he started rustling under the covers. "It's just me," she told him in a whisper, wiggling out of her jean shorts and her jacket simultaneously, snuggling up to him with nothing but her undies and shirt separating them. Deku's back was bare, and warm, and her lips let out a soft breath against them, kissing his skin, her breasts riding up against the firmness of his broad back. Her thin arm draped over him, and her leg followed suit over his hip. "'m sorry it took so long for me to come over. And for ignoring your texts." That was bad of her, and Deku wasn't exactly jumping to forgive her. She frowned, and he could probably hear it in her voice.

"Bakugou's... a lot more thoughtful than I pegged him for. He was thinking about me this whole time- -thinking about what'd happen if you chose him over me. I think that's why he was trying so hard to distance himself from me." Deku kept silent, which gave Uraraka time to voice her thoughts.

She huffed, rubbing her little nose against him. "I mean, that's what I started thinking. I need to tell him I'm sorry, too. That I wasn't trying to be friends with him, just for your sake. That I- -" she blinked back tears, rubbing the droplets from her cheeks onto his back, hugging him tighter. "I like him. Even if you choose him over me, I won't stop liking him. Then I'll, I'll tell him if you ever try to choose _me_ over him, you're gonna just have to accept us both, 'cause I don't stay if he doesn't stay." It felt rather good to get this off of her chest, but it was still making her nervous, Deku being this silent.

"Ghk."

The familiar sounding snort had her head buzzing, and her heart beat thudding hard. Could Bakugou feel it through his back?

" _You._ " She quickly sat up, shaking his shoulder through the darkness. She couldn't tell them apart in the pitch black, but now that she felt up his hair, no, this definitely wasn't a head of soft, curly locks. Coarse hair slid through her fingertips, and she sputtered in somewhat delighted surprise. "It's you, isn't it, Bakugou?"

"Like he'd ever choose you over me, Uraraka." He spoke, and her heart lifted, and this time when she was hugging him, she was hugging _Bakugou_. She pressed up to his middle as he turned on his back, and she felt his arm wrap over her smaller body. She sank into his warmth, odd little butterflies plucking past her heart strings.

"Should've kept quiet longer. Five more seconds and you would've started begging for a good, make-up dicking." Was that a joke? Uraraka laughed nonetheless, the sound soft and sweet. "Mmh, I don't really have to _beg_ for it, though. Besides, I- -wouldn't feel right doing it, when I haven't made up with _you_."

"Huh. I appreciate the thought- -" The sarcastic reply was interrupted, when Bakugou's phone buzzed. When the brightness of his screen flashed them both, she could see now that he wasn't wearing anything but a pair of boxers. He winced at the light of the screen, pressed the speakerphone button, and Izuku's worried voice came over the phone.

"Kacchan! Did she come over? Call? Didn't mean to wake you up, but I couldn't stop thinking about her,"

"Deku," her voice sounded meek, and as guilty as it should sound, but all Izuku could do on the other line was sigh in relief. "You're _there._ Right after I've just left for my mission, too. I wanted to see you before then."

"I'm sorry, Deku," Her fingers slipped underneath Bakugou's, gently taking the phone as she treasured the sound of his voice, not having heard it in so long. "I didn't wanna come back until I'd straightened everything out in my head, and,"

"Don't worry about it. Kacchan told me everything. He was so worried that he said he'd stay over while i was gone." Bakugou glared over the glowing screen, but Uraraka smiled back at him, and it was like they shared a little secret.

A static sigh, and a soft groan. "I missed your voice."

Uraraka's body shivered in delight, and she held the cellphone closer to her face. "I missed yours too!"

"Still here." Bakugou relayed, annoyed, elbow supporting himself up on the bed, his hand holding his head up as he watched Uraraka gush over his phone.

Izuku's voice perked up. "Oh, good. Kacchan, I want you to kiss Uraraka for me."

The two looked at each other uncertainly, before snorts issued out of both of them. "Will do, _Deku_." Bakugou replied wryly, about to take his phone back from the girl.

"No, I mean, now. Right now. Kiss her for me. Ah, close to the phone would be nice."

Another glance between them, Uraraka nervous, Bakugou exasperated. He leaned near the receptor of the phone, slowly. "And _why_ the fuck would I do this?"

Izuku replied simply, "Because you love me and would do anything for me." There was a third reason, but if Izuku dared mention it out loud, Bakugou would hang up for sure.

Uraraka didn't seem to struggle with the idea as much as her counterpart did, holding up the phone to her lips. "This close enough?" She asked, lips puckered.

He shouldn't have looked forward to this as much as he was, but Bakugou felt himself cupping her face, and guiding himself in. There wasn't any reluctance in him, not when she closed her eyes obediently, not when her lips were so fucking _soft_. "Mlum," she made a soft, needy sound, and Bakugou wanted another, so he took the next noise from her. And the next. And his tongue was in her mouth, and Izuku's breathing got heavier on the other side of the line.

"Touch her." His voice was thick with it, encouraging Bakugou further.

But he didn't need any encouragement, feeling her fingers thrum through his hair, her face tilted upward in supplication, her lips parted in shallow, heady breaths.

When had he ever wanted her like this?

He was getting caught up in the moment, he told himself. When his hands spanned over her smaller body, and she brushed upward to meet his fingers, it was because Izuku wanted this, he told himself. When she told him, "More", it was because Izuku was listening on the other end. His hand slipped down, down, between her thighs, guided by her fingers at his wrist, the slender slope of her back curving back against his front as he cupped her mound, palming her gently.

Uraraka's thighs tightened around his hand, and she choked on a gasp, her eyes filmed over with lust as he breathed into her ear from behind. Her cheeks were crimson, and she was glad he couldn't see her face from where he was behind her, because she was sure she looked absolutely silly right now, bliss spilling over her expression as he tugged her panties aside, exposing her slick, dripping cunny to the cool air of the room. His finger slid through her petals, parting them around his finger, making her grind against him with a weak whimper, followed by a sweet coo of pleasure, rocking back against his pelvis, feeling him grind against her, forcing her hips in alignment with his own.

Izuku's moan buzzed right into her ear, and she let out a half sob, her eyelashes fluttering shut as she felt Bakugou's tongue trail up the shell of her ear. "What's he doing to you, Uraraka?"

"Guh- -" He was swirling his finger over her clit, pressing down, his other hand groping her breast. But she wasn't as eloquent, not with her mind muddled, her body still trying to process the pleasure. So, Bakugou answered for him.

"She's already so fuckin' wet. I only put my tongue in her mouth and she's making a puddle. Wonder if the stain'll still be there by the time you get back?" Bakugou nibbled on her earlobe, and coupled with the dirty talk, Uraraka was melting in his arms.

"Nngh, she's making such sexy little sounds. Who's making you feel good right now, baby?" Izuku asked breathily, waking her from her pleasured stewing.

"B... Baku... gouu..." He thrust into her from behind, and she could feel him now, hard and angrily pulsating between her thighs. She pressed back against him, her face turning slowly over her shoulder, catching the glint of his eyes. "Bakugou, _kiss_." Both men simultaneously groaned, though Bakugou's was more of a growl once he complied with the girl's wish, his tongue slipping between her parted lips, dominating her own and tasting her in long, languid strokes, until drool seeped down to her chin, and his finger was stuffed inside her, making her tremble each time he thrust it inside her.

"Good girl. Gah, even _Kacchan's_ sounding hot. I want you both so bad. I'm gonna cum just _hearing_ you guys."

The imagery of Izuku jerking himself to the two of them like this had pretty much sealed the deal for the brunette, who locked up in Bakugou's arms. She absolutely _melted_ around his finger, tight and snug around him, her body trembling with pleasure as she released, her excitement dribbling past his wrist. She felt something warm spurt up her backside, his body taut behind her with desire. Uraraka tried catching her breath, fumbling with Bakugou's finger still inside her. About to speak, she was cut off with an abrupt snore on the other line. She looked up and over her shoulder, and heard the slowed, soft breaths from Bakugou.

"You guys snore _too_."

She wiggled off of his finger, and relaxed back against him, pausing every so often to make sure he was breathing. Then, her own little snores joined his.


	2. Chapter 2

Uraraka shifted on the couch, closer to him, in a position to seek his attention. "Hey, _Deku_!" When she says his name like this, it's like they're in high school again. She's not in her tidy uniform, and neither is he, but he could still feel the energy renewed in him as if she wasn't wearing his old shirt, and a pair of pajama bottoms. Well, the sight of her swimming in a shirt much larger than her frame, draping low enough over her body to insinuate that she _wasn't_ wearing anything underneath gave him a different feeling entirely. A good one. Losing track of yourself there, Midoriya my boy.

Each time she called out to him like this, she caught him off guard. It was as if he hadn't seen her flushed with desperation before, as if the mere sight of her sitting next to him wasn't something already immensely familiar to him. Now, it was just the two of them in their own world, with nothing or no one to come between them. Her intensity always markedly affected him, even in the comfort of their home, and he found himself shakily returning, "Y-Yeah?"

His nervy reply had the stiffness in her shoulders melting away, until they drooped. Her smile was everything bright, and soft, and good.

The brunette threw her hands up into the air, exclaiming happily, "You're cute and I love you lots!" Her padded fingers tugged at his jawline as she squirmed her way closer, and his hands struggled to cup handfuls of her as she shifted her weight, unable to predict her movements on top of him as he short circuited. "Urara- -cha-cha-chako!" He helplessly stammered, his face on fire, toasty enough to warm her fingers as they cupped his face, guiding her own closer. It seemed he was the one always fumbling, always caught off guard with the lavish affection she'd given him so easily, as if she hadn't a shred of shame inside her, as if she'd known she'd loved him nearly a hundred years and had since lost any sort of reluctance when it came to the matter. He whimpered, meekly meeting her eyes as he held the small of her back, keeping her rooted on his lap as she pressed herself against him, her soft nose digging into the cartilage of his own, pressing a warm, lingering kiss across his upper lip, until he was warming up to it underneath her. A more direct kiss this time, led by him, and her fingers trembled against the strength of his jaw, before she was pawing at the sides of his neck, nails gently biting his shoulders, creating a sting that was mild compared to the heat of the inside of her mouth.

The kiss struggled between slow and fast, chaste and hot, his thumbs willing her back into that slender arch he loved to hold so much, until she was pressed flush against him, letting him feel her through the baggy shirt. He'd found his pace now, the rhythm that he gained when his brain had been rewired, when the cogs had fit themselves back into place, when he was more focused on her pleasure rather than his embarrassment. "Y-You're the one that's so- - _so_ friggin' cute, Ochako- -hmph," For every kiss that he missed by talking, he made up for it by suckling over her neck, a little more spontaneously than he was used to, specifically because he'd always tried to plan out these things better. After all, he wanted the best possible experience for her.

Izuku pulled away, leaving her breathless, neck spotted with the saliva from his messy kisses, eyes pouring into his own. "I love you so much," he told her like she'd stolen the breath right out of his lips. She broke through the dizziness and smiled, her hands shooting around his neck, encompassing him in an embrace. He held her by the hips and guided her up off the couch, just as her thighs wrapped over his waist.

Uraraka was rarely in the mood to take it slow. As opposed to their first time together, which had been vastly reluctant and unsure between them, now the sweet girl had a wonderfully dedicated boyfriend who always did his damndest to please her, and usually made up for his lack of experience with instinct and lots and lots of sweet, messy eagerness.

Even as she huffed with impatience, his stolen shirt bunching up over her little belly, just enough flub to make her soft, not enough to be completely rounded, his hands were carefully raising the material up inch by inch, guiding her thighs over his shoulders with great care, placing small, timid kisses over her thighs.

" _Please_ , Deku, I want you _now_ , you goof!" She felt his insistent mouthing through her pajama bottoms and shivered, collapsing from the elbows she'd pushed herself up on to get a closer look, instead enjoying the ceiling with a hard buck of her hips, feeling his teeth nibble over her lips, sucking them in even through the thin fabric of her bottoms. "But I read this month's issue and- -well there's this technique that's supposed to blow your _mind_ and I wanna see if maybe it'll work," he spoke against her clothed cunny, each syllable torture as it buzzed over the thin film separating him from her labia.

"Guh- -what'd I tell you 'bout reading _Drop the Zero, Get a Hero_?! I shoulda never subscribed to that stupid magazine!" She writhed against him, grabbing her breasts in frustration before she reached down below, plunging her bottoms off of her thick hips, delighted in the way his face went bright, and all he could see was her prize waiting for him as he delicately pulled them off the rest of the way. He was stuck again, and she had to settle her thighs around his face this time, his strong, scarred arms folding around her legs, hugging her closer as he watched in the same silly look of starstruck fascination that he always seemed to have with her, or any sort of challenge that met him. Before he started muttering to himself, she squeezed her plump thighs around the sides of his face, until his cheeks squished his lips, and he was forced to look up at her.

The mood wasn't too far gone, but she was able to level with him seriously. "You know that stuff they peddle in those sex advice columns don't work for _every_ girl, right?"

Izuku nodded his head of thick, curly green hair. "Right."

She shrugged her shoulders, feeling heat prickle around her face. "So. If it's up to each girl, then... when you're. _Touching me_..." How did she make such an innocent diversion of an expletive so honest-to-God _enticing_? He blinked up at her, shifting as her thighs spread apart.

"When you're touching me... it's up to _you_ how it goes. And _me_. Not some dumb journalist, right?" Her voice was soft, tuned in her adorably bright smile. His heart lunged against his rib cage so hard he nearly buckled forward. " _Yeah_. Yeah. I just- - _really_ wanna make you feel good, Ochako." His fingers pressed into her skin, and it looked like he couldn't wait anymore, but something was still holding him back. Her fingers swept up into his hair, and he could feel the thick pads of her cute fingers running over his scalp. She tugged him forward, and he nestled his face against her, kissing the top of her slit. He could already taste her in the way that she smelled, a familiarly rich, warm scent that had him huffing at it, his eyelids fluttering closed and opened again, not wanting to miss a second of it. His lips were already wet before he had a chance to lick them, and he opened them against her, closing over soft, velvety smooth skin, tickled by wisps of soft, thin hair. He felt her swollen little bud bump against his lip, and he readjusted his kiss to involve his tongue in it, catching her thighs as they squeezed around his face again, tracing the hood of her clit with his tongue until he'd lapped it back into place, his curiosity driving her up the wall with pleasured sighs and whispers of moans.

Paying too much attention to her clit had her abdomen tightening underneath his palm, her fingers tugging backward until his lips parted from her, and she was confirming with a shaky breath and a nod, "'s too, too sensitive. If you rub... rub it all the time." He nodded his head, feeling a little guilty that her legs were trembling, but soon his attention was diverted once more between her thighs, and kissing her, and getting himself addicted to the way her slick rolled underneath his tongue, and seemed to drip out faster than he could lap it up. "Mnguh- -yeah, _inside_. I wanna feel your tongue," she coaxed him, encouraging him with absentminded, clumsy pets of his hair. Each stroke of his tongue had purpose, parting her lips so he could get a deeper taste, teasing around her kissing, squeezing little entrance, or teasing around her sensitive little nub, before he was suckling around it, and making her squirm for it, until she was giggling and laughs of his own slipped in, adoring the sweet sounds she made.

* * *

"For the love of all _fuck_ , save me the mushy bullshit!" Bakugou snapped suddenly, breaking Ochako's concentration as she recounted her latest sexual endeavor with humanity's current symbol of peace. The girl gasped and slapped her hands on his knees, squeezing her breasts together for his viewing pleasure without even realizing, immediately distracting him from Ochako's face and leaving her to believe he wasn't paying attention as she pouted _vigorously_ at him. "You're the one who asked what it was like! I was- -I was really getting into _telling it_ too." She slumped off of him and plopped face first into the couch, whining something incoherent. Obviously the two had the luxury of solace in Izuku's apartment, while the green-haired hero was presumably working. And as such, after Bakugou and Uraraka figured out they didn't hate each other as much as they thought they did, it'd been a little easier to talk about that were difficult before.

" _You're cute, Deku_. _No, you're cute, Uraraka._ You nerds really have it in for each other, I think I'd fuckin' hurl if he tried that shit with me." Bakugou sunk further into the couch, his arms still bulging with muscle that unfairly caught Uraraka's attention each time she glanced at him anew, and this time was no exception as her face squirmed from the couch cushions over in his direction. "And _you_ still haven't told me how it is with you and him."

"It's a whole lot less _cute_ than your guys' little lovefest." He cocked his head, and Uraraka tensed. A challenge. "Sure your sensitive little ears can handle it?"

"Bring it!" She hugged her pillow over her chest, and he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Bakugou posed against the frame of the door, hands in his pockets, his muscle shirt clinging to a still-damp body, post shower. "Oi, Deku." An absolution. A threat. _Compelling_ Izuku. Bidding him for something.

The initial response was fear, something ingrained into him ever since that rough voice and mannerism accompanied a bright spark, ever since that twisted form of a childhood nickname came with the smell of sulfur that used to fill Deku's head until he was sick. It was hard to shake those more unpleasant memories that rushed into the young hero's headspace whenever Bakugou called him, but he did. Suspiciously, he raised his head from the fridge, closing the door again as he answered. "What's up, Kacchan?" His own shirt fit him well, and Bakugou _knew_ this well, but it still didn't deter what he was determined to do.

The blonde pushed himself up from the post effortlessly. Deku shifted onto one foot, barely moving, and Bakugou tensed. He wouldn't move until Deku had stopped completely. It was then, that the green haired male stilled himself that Bakugou urged himself forward, when there'd never been a reluctant bone in his body. Everything he'd done, he'd never thought twice about. He reached conclusions quickly. He had no reservations about the choices he made, because they'd always been right.

But he'd looked so distraught here, in the same space as Deku, his hands curled up into fists between them, his breath short and frustrated.

"Kacchan," holding the pity from his voice, he sucked in a sigh. "I wish you'd just let me- -"

"Shut up and fuck me, lame ass."

His words contradicted his body language, and that was as simply put as Bakugou could manage. Kisses didn't really soothe the hardened, rigid posture of his body, not even a little bit. There was still a big part of him that resisted this- -kissing his rival. No, even when Deku could feel Bakugou firming up and fattening against his leg, even if he could feel the blonde's tongue twitching as he used his own to scrape the roof of Bakugou's mouth, the explosive hero was on edge, dangerously coiled for a fight that would never come.

Bakugou would relax when this was over, and it was that thought that had Deku guiding him onto his bed. Bakugou pushed up into his hand, letting himself be guided into mind numbing squeezes around his clothed cock that had him reeling for it, soaking the seam of his sweats as arousal beaded at the tip. Deku reached in past the waistband of both sweats and boxer-briefs, handling him with quick, short jerks that had Bakugou clutching his shoulders, sputtering into his neck. "Stop fuckin' around and just shove it in, you bastard." And something unspoken passed between them, as Bakugou's cock sprung from its material prison, and bottoms were being shoved down in favor of wandering hands, and fingers slipping where they never thought they would, and Bakugou's face tightening up even more. Deku's heated, ragged voice caught unpleasantly in his ear, reeking of desperation. " _Kacchan_ , you- -ohgodohgodohgod you got ready in the shower, didn't you? You're just taking my fingers like it's nothing!" Well, not _nothing._ Bakugou's face grimaced each time Deku pressed inward, clumsily bumping just shy of the blonde's g-spot, until he was aching so badly for it that he angled himself onto the tips of Izuku's stretching fingers, a low growl passing through gritted teeth.

"Memorize that fucking spot." His eyes involuntarily rolled back into his head as Deku experimentally flexed and curled his fingers deep inside, outlining the spot perfectly.

"O-Oh. This one?" He kept his fingers buried in to the hilt, and he stroked inward, making Bakugou practically jump off his fingers.

" _Fuck!_ "

Izuku doggedly pressed his lips against his childhood friend's, until Bakugou yielded, and gathered Deku up by his shirt, tugging him in between his legs, thighs raising, spreading, gym shorts being hurriedly shoved down Deku's hips. Bakugou was strong enough to hold his own and push Deku off of him if he so willed it. Even if he looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth, nothing could deprive Bakugou of the satisfaction of having Deku press inside him, sinking in with each thrum of his turgid cock. Just when he felt like he could finally relax, give himself into this, Deku thrust hard inside him and tore a throaty gasp out of Bakugou, upsetting whatever chance he had of letting go as Deku started brutally fucking his way inside, hips pistoning with desperate force into Bakugou's, until the blonde's animalistic grunts were louder than the wet smacks of cock as it pounded into his prepped, lubed ass.

"Kacchan- -ghss, good, _Kach- -chaan_ , feels so good, inside, it's gonna- -ohyou'resotight," Deku adored him, held him close, even as he repeatedly stuffed his rival full, licking into his ear, lost in a sweetly-sickening lust that had Katsuki's heart twisting, his gut churning, his eyes brimming with tears- -

* * *

"Woah woah!" Uraraka interrupted Bakugou midflow, crimson all the way up to the tips of her ears. "Deku smashed you so good you were _crying?!_ "

The burly male's mouth closed tightly, and he disregarded it with an averted gaze. "Eyes brimming with _anger_. 'Cause he's so fuckin' trash, I can't believe I let a gross nerd like that fuck me."

Uraraka tried to hide her smile behind the pillow. "Uh-huh. Sorry, keep going."

" _Screw you_. Like you do any better when he's fucking you, _Zero_."

* * *

Ochako couldn't agree with Bakugou on quite a few things, but as far as Deku went, she'd gladly admit that their bodies just _clicked_. By the time Deku finally did take it upon himself to put it in her, she'd already cum a couple of times on his fingers, against his lips, as many times as he could before her young, begging body beckoned him close. She'd crawled onto her front, pillows clutched beneath her, ass pulled up by his hands at her hips, eking a grumbled whine out of her. "'m here, Ochako. It's okay," he coaxed her, running his hands greedily up her back, groping at her breasts and tugging her back against him by her thighs, until he was turgid, throbbing against her ass cheek. It took two fingers to press himself downward between her legs, feeling her slick warmth drip down over his shaft as he guided his hips backward, and aligned himself, before she could feel the head crowning inside her.

"Tiiight," she hissed, inching away from him. He leaned over her smaller figure, keeping her hips in alignment with his, giving her little entrance a break as he rubbed himself up against her slit, between her thighs, until they were trembling again. His firm chest bumped against her soft back, his breath was trickling warmth into her ear as he spoke. "Tight at first... but then it'll fit right in. Deep breaths, precious girl." He nibbled on her earlobe, and pressed more adamantly this time, until she cried into her pillow, the shock of his tip bursting inside making her surge forward onto the bed. He followed after her, squeezing himself in with each passing second, until her tight, pretty little pussy kept him from advancing.

He kept her rooted on him, not quite all the way inside, feeling her initial tightness subside, until he could ease himself further inside. Ochako was already on the brink of another orgasm, the offputting ache of being stretched turning swiftly into what felt full and snug and every bit of pleasure that the friction had to offer. It was when he was fully inside her that she could feel him throbbing, her hand sneaking downward in an attempt to feel him through her abdomen. His hands stayed at her hips, his body swayed dizzily.

"Can, ngh, I- -I need to move," Deku choked on it, messily lapping at Ochako's neck, rolling his hips and burying himself further inside her in an unwilling thrust.

The brunette felt his shove and instantly squeezed hard, sobbing in relief as another climax washed over her like searing, boiling water, chilling along her spine, fulfilling that emptiness inside as it clenched and sucked and swelled around him, milking him in rhythmic tugs as she made a mess of herself. All it took was his hands at her shoulders, a slow, deep grind with her ass planted firmly into his hips, and she was cumming the second time on his cock, a gurgling, dazed mess in her pillow, all before the mad pace of his hips left her fucked silly before it'd even begun, the harsh sounds of a paid mistress spilling out of sweet, naive lips, matching the pace of each virtue shattering lunge inside her.

* * *

"Yeah, I guess he doesn't move so much as just... continually stuffing the fuck outta you." Bakugou shifted on the couch.

"Mhmph." Ochako bit down on her lower lip, her nostrils flaring with her terrible attempt at a suppressed sigh. "Kinda good at. Focusing on that one lil' spot that makes your toes curl."

The front door opened then, creaking with the weight of the shoulder pushing it open, and Deku suddenly had two very focused gazes on him.

He smiled at the two, eyes darting between them. "Whatcha talking about?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't forget the plan, you quirkless scumbag."

Bakugou's toned arms folded across his defined pectorals, slumping down on the couch, his knee bouncing in nervous tandem. His voice was razor sharp, and guttural, speaking to his counterpart on the other side of the couch.

Izuku turned stiff in his seat, even more obvious about his nervousness, seated straight enough for Iida's approval, his hands on his knees. "I-I didn't. Still, Kacchan... isn't this kinda mean?" His voice wobbled, and his eyes cast a plea in Katsuki's direction.

The fiery blonde discovered that the longer the unlikely threesome held out on sex, the more desperate and needy their busty, bubbly heroine became. He shared this with Izuku, and the two had sworn off sex for a week just to see how she'd react. She was close to breaking, from the way her gaze would linger hungrily over their crotches, or how her plush thighs squeezed tightly whenever they were close enough.

"Hah?" Suddenly, his pale hand shot out over Izuku's pants, squeezing his bulge hard. Izuku writhed initially, and his body went slack, legs twitching open as Bakugou roughly groped. "You wanna see it, don't you? That little slut just _begging_ for it." Izuku's hands clasped around Bakugou's wrist, weakly trying to free himself from that rough, albeit pleasant attention. And then he paused, thoughtfully, as Bakugou playfully milked him through his jeans. "Well... she is kinda cute, huffing around like that. I kinda wanna hear it from her... how badly she wants it." Izuku decided after deliberating, before quickly correcting, "Don't call her a slut!"

So out of curiosity, Izuku complied with this little experiment. At least, he would _try_. He just had to play it cool, like Kacchan. Cool. Izuku could play it cool.

As soon as the tell-tale thud sounded, her shoulder hitting the front door, Kacchan's hand was gone and replaced with a hastily found pillow. The doorknob twisted and, "Heeey~ 'm hooome!" sounded throughout Izuku's apartment. Holding his pillow, Izuku turned toward the entrance, her sweetness drawing out the goofiest of smiles from him. "Welcome back, Uraraka!" He tried as levelly as possible. Bakugou hadn't looked over his shoulder, only grunted in acknowledgement.

"Nnnh, my two best boys~ It's so rare to get us all here at the same time!" The brunette wore a light pink shirt and a pair of warm leggings underneath that displayed her sweet, soft curvature, showing off that ample ass to Izuku, who was still hard, for all of five seconds before she plopped onto the couch between them.

"Don't you got a workout or somethin' right about now?" Bakugou asked, eyebrow arched. Izuku had the same epiphany two seconds later- _yeah_ , she _was_ early. She usually trained around this time.

Uraraka faltered, and even as she worked through a bluff, the crimson steadily splotching her cheeks was a dead giveaway. "My trainer canceled on me n'-I didn't feel like going. I wanted to be with y-..." Her soft hair spilled forward, prettily framing her face as she looked downward. Her padded thumbs twiddled in her lap. "I couldn't wait to see you both." Uraraka whispered, and both men tensed up beside her. This was it! _Oh_ , Izuku wanted to give in right then and there-he looked over that little brunette head of hair for Kacchan's assent - - but it wasn't given. Bakugou slowly shook his head. **_Not yet_.**

"Uhh... that's nice of you to say!" Izuku beamed her way, clearing his voice as he tried to play it off. She looked up, and saw him scratching the back of his head. "Shouldn't you... do something in place of your usual training? I mean, it's important to be diligent, so you don't end up getting hurt." Izuku's fingers shook in his hair. Bakugou's eyes glinted in stern approval.

" _O-Oh_." Uraraka felt shame pouring out of her, and the immense guilt boiling red hot inside of Izuku had him close to crumbling. Bakugou quickly reached around Uraraka, squeezing Izuku's shoulder hard. _**I said, not**_ **yet,** his eyes seemed to say.

She fumbled with her embarrassment, before her eyes turned toward Bakugou, who let his hand plop over the back of the couch. "Maybe... maybe there's something we can do to train... together?" she attempted to insinuate. Bakugou's eyes were intently on hers, features impassible. "What're you _talking_ about?" He said so unbelievably coldly, that even Izuku shivered.

"Well, uh... for instance, we could..." Her thighs rubbed together, and subconsciously her hips started slowly swirling into the couch. Izuku gulped inaudibly, the pillow rising a little higher off his lap. "We could... do _stuff_ , together."

"Yeah? We're listenin'." Bakugou's head jerked in a barely noticeable nod, while Uraraka's attention was on her thumbs again. His hand cupped her slender arm, then spread over her back, between her shoulder blades, slow, lazy strokes. Izuku's hand was large and hot over her own, his fingers slowly slipping between hers. She shivered at the warm contact, and looked between the two of them, her face terribly red. She had that familiarly dizzy look on her face, the one that came with short breaths, flared nostrils, and a lust-filmed glaze in her eyes that looked irrevocably _drugged._ Oh how wrong it was of them to push her to this state, to get her so needy she didn't know what to do with herself.

"I-I wanna _fuck,_ " she sobbed, deaf to the simultaneous throbs of need filling both her men.

 _God_ did it feel so good.

Bakugou stuffed his hand beneath her leggings, grabbing a large handful of naked ass, greedily kissing the juncture between her slim neck and shoulder. Izuku's one hand held Uraraka's tightly, while the other warmed the inside of her tightly pressed thighs, accepting each hot, feverish kiss that she eagerly stole from him. Uraraka's tongue unabashedly sought Izuku's, earning an eager grunt, followed by lips lightly suckling around her tongue. Now a hand was teasing directly down her ass crack, and another was grazing over her clothed pussy teasing her. She broke the kiss, sobs of unbidden pleasure leaving her, when a coarse hand gently guided her face towards her shoulder, and Bakugou was kissing her smoothly, shoving his tongue into her mouth as he jerked down her leggings. Soon two hands became three, and four, and both boys were helping her out of her leggings. By the time Bakugou was impatiently tugging the material from her ankles, the brunette was on all fours, with Izuku in front, and Bakugou behind. Izuku perched one knee on the couch while he fumbled with opening his jeans, and the look of desperation was clear on his face.

"Filthy _slut_. Show Deku how much you missed his cock," Bakugou compelled, his hand swatting over one thick, pliant ass cheek, earning a squeak out of Uraraka.

Deku looked exasperated, even as his jeans and boxers sagged down his hips, his fingers gripping the base of his previously teased cock, already dripping from the tip. "Kacchan! Seriously, don't talk to her that wa- -ygghh, oh god,"

Uraraka interrupted, her tongue lapping up what clear precum dribbled down his shaft, before her lips suckled around the tip, noisily slurping it straight from the tap. "Mmn-mn, Izuku, really... 'sokay." Izuku watched in amazement, his scarred hand gently petting her hair as she slipped him further between her mouth, able to feel that little tongue trembling underneath his shaft, his eyes nearly closing in his pleasure when she suckled, drawing her cheeks in. "I _am_ a... dirty... lil'... nnah... slut~" Unguided, her smaller head started bobbing against his length, her mouth slipping forward over his cock each time, entreating it to the softness and wet warmth of the inside of her mouth. Izuku looked up at Bakugou in disbelief, but the blonde was too busy groping and squeezing Uraraka's ass, occasionally pulling his hand back and swinging it forward, reddening her ass with a red handprint.

Letting Bakugou enjoy her ass, Izuku, as her lover, wanted to fulfill her naughtier needs as well as Bakugou had. "Th... Then suck it. _Take me deeper_." No, he didn't have it in him to call her anything lewd, but his voice got a little rough around the edges, and he bucked his hips forward, aiming against the soft palate that seemed to be sensitive for her. She gurgled around it, her pupils briefly flickering upward, before she complied with his order, feeling his cock sheathe deeper inside her each time she moved her head, until dull, wet smacks sounded between them, Izuku nailing the back of her throat each time.

Bakugou used both hands, squeezing her ass together before letting it bounce back into shape, watching how her pussy drooled down over her thighs and beneath them onto the couch. "Yeah, looks like I don't even need to warm you up. Just suckin' Deku off's got you so fuckin' _juicy_. Lift that ass up." Almost lost in her oral fixation, she delayed a beat in answering his command, her ass pushing up, thighs spreading wider. Bakugou violently tore off his bottoms, and bit the lower hem of his shirt, revealing the lower half of his toned body, his cock engorged and throbbing, ready to take her. "It's been a week... you better spread it for my cock. I ain't goin' easy on you." Bakugou never did. Uraraka felt like there was some hidden constraint there, that if it _was_ too much for her, she'd be able to cop out of it, but so far? Had she ever wanted him to stop?

Izuku was huffing loudly, fucking right past her gag reflex, and keeping contact with those pretty, big eyes. Bakugou held himself with one hand, using the other to pry her pussy open. His thumb dug into her labia, stretching her to the side, watching that twitching, begging little hole try to kiss and suckle around his finger. "Fucking _whore_ ," he spat approvingly, aiming his cock head right against her entrance, a low growl rumbling as he felt her body resist him. Izuku pulled his cock out, seeing her struggle with both, and calmly rubbed himself into her face, her saliva dripping from his length. "Nngh... hahh... _Bakug_ -" She choked on a moan, feeling him slowly pressing inside her, despite his threat to do otherwise. She appreciated it, feeling each inch sink in, his girth spreading her open. Uraraka panted around Izuku's dick, kissing his shaft with her tongue, and nuzzling her face adorably against it, until Izuku was sliding his cock up over the bridge of her nose, guiding her sweet mouth around one of his balls. She suckled idly, and Bakugou surged forward, hands on her hips, pulling her back onto him. Long, slow dragging turned into quick, short, measured thrusts. Uraraka felt each inch burst inside, delighted little gasps leaving her as she rocked underneath him, his dick hot and unbelievably hard inside her, making her feel like this would be the time he'd really break her. Izuku jerked himself off to the sight, seeing the smug smirk dissolve right from Bakugou's face as he lost himself in Uraraka's pussy, pumping her full of cock, his pelvis smacking right into her generously ample ass. "Fuck- -this- - _biiitch_ ," He slammed in five especially hard thrusts, making her squeal, before he was finally buried fully inside her.

"That's right... take it _all_... hah... _hah_? Deku, the _fuck_ you think you're doii- -" Izuku had since stood beside the couch, residing right where he could easily reach both of his lovers. His finger, lubed with the excess drool hanging from his dick, was now slipping into Bakugou's tight, pink asshole, making the blonde's hips stutter.

"Sorry, Kacchan you just look- - _fuck,_ you both look so good. I need to touch you." Deku grabbed a fistful of Bakugou's hair and crushed his lips to wine, roughly prying his angry scowl open with a tongue, while his finger enthusiastically wriggled inside him, drawing Bakugou's hips back with each thrust, just to impale himself on that finger.

"You know that shit's not- -mhh- -big enough," Bakugou mumbled between kisses, his lips parted eagerly as Deku's tongue ravaged him, almost begging for the added finger that slipped inside, stretching him apart. Bakugou's erratic thrusts had Uraraka crying out, her pussy melting around him as she released, her girly mess spattering against their thighs, wetting the couch further. "Fuck, fuckfuckkk- -" Bakugou fucked her smaller body into the couch, until she laid flat, helplessly pounded through her orgasm. It didn't take much for Bakugou to finish, caught between her soft, squeezing tunnel, and Deku's fingers, and when he did cum, he did it inside her. His whole body trembled, and Izuku's fingers slipped out, slowly rubbing Bakugou's back, and Uraraka's. The two on the couch held their poses for a few shuddering breaths, before Bakugou was pulling out of her, leaving a light trail of his hot white cum dripping from her. "Goddamn- -that pussy's too tight." Of course he'd be halfheartedly complaining once he had even a semblance of thought back. He made just enough room for Izuku to take his place, his hands gently turning Uraraka onto her back, where they could both see her dazed, blissed out expression. It seemed like she still hadn't woken from it, even when Deku spread her thighs, and pressed himself against her folds.

"Gonna... push this all back in, Uraraka. You can't waste a drop." He cooed softly, Using his tip to gather up some of Bakugou's cum, pressing it back against her lightly gaping entrance. He started sinking in and Uraraka woke with a start, her thighs tightening around his hips, her hands cupping her mouth. "Mmph! _Nngh_!" She'd never gone so quickly between fucking before, and Izuku was too riled up to go slow. He was palming her tits, using his grasp on them as leverage to fuck his way inside her, churning that freshly pumped cum inside her. Her fingers found his shoulders, tugging him in, and Izuku hiked her thighs up higher, groaning into her mouth as they kissed, sharing an intimate embrace. Bakugou watched lazily, his spent cock slowly softening against his thigh, a small grin lighting his features, recognizing when Deku was close to finishing.

Izuku's body began twitching, and red sparks glowed over his skin. "Fuh- -uhh- -Ura- -haaahh- -cum, gonna cum," Uraraka was a fucked mess beneath him, unable to control the pleasured screams that tore from her throat as he wildly pummeled her pussy, ensuring he was as deep as humanely possible before his cock surged, his cum spurted out inside her, and she was made to take it all, her body taut with another approaching orgasm. Izuku thoughtfully swirled his thumb over her swollen clit, feeling her tighten in spasms around him, her hands shooting to his wrist as oversensitivity made her writhe. But she could resist his touch no longer, and was soon convulsing underneath him in turn, riding her climax underneath him with a deep arch of her slender back. Izuku watched it all, his expression caught in awe, love, lust. When her eyes met his again, he kissed her, slowly rocking himself against her.

"I think we should go two weeks next time."

Bakugou and Izuku looked at each other, before they turned their heads in Uraraka's direction. She was still panting, her brows furrowing. "I _said_ , we should wait two weeks next time. Y'know? Kinda made you guys so... _wild_. Haha! That was fun." Uraraka kissed Izuku's nose, and then his cheek, before her thighs relaxed, rubbing softly over Izuku's hips.


End file.
